Suicide Squad: Rise Of The Fox
by ghostgirl208
Summary: Caroline Quinzel is a teenage girl on a mission to find her sister and ends up forced to team up with the Clown Prince of crime and the dashing Prince of puzzles in order to do so. Join her in this epic quest, yeah you get the idea!
1. Chapter 1

**hello people! This is my first story here so please read review and all that good stuff! I'd to thank EIMSuperstar for being awesome and supportive and you should her stories too! I also recommend Finally Home which is awesome too! Now as The Famous Heath Ledger said "And Here We Go!"**

Chapter 1 Prologue: Caroline

Gotham City 2016

9:00 p.m.

Hello. You don't know me but the story i have to tell you might not be exactly what you're looking for. Yes i guess it could be considered tragic, if you're looking for a story about a pathetic teenage girl who overcomes abuse and violence to become the next super hero you've come to the wrong place. I'm no hero or villain, just a kid who wants revenge against the sick bastard who took her sister. You're probably wondering, who's your sister? Well i'll tell you. Her name is Harley Quinn formerly Harleen Quinzel. Ever since Joker turned her into psychopath, I've been living with my crazed aunt who thinks i'm evil. If she only knew what i was deep down she would run screaming. I'd be lying if i said i didn't feel the darkness within me. I promised myself I'd never be my sister. What i want is to kill him and get Harley away from here. Of course in Gotham City not every thing goes according to plan. I never expected to fall for the man who's obsession for riddles is both annoying and intriguing. This is where my story begins and where it shall end. This is the story of me, Caroline Quinzel and my journey of finding my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay i hope people have enjoyed the first chapter! This one is going to be very dark so tread carefully. mentions of abuse and attempted sexual assault ahead !**

Chapter 2: Caroline's Nightmare.

Gotham City 2016

12:05 a.m.

Our story begins at a old dilapidated apartment complex. A young teenage girl named Caroline Quinzel lay in bed fast asleep. She tossed and turned, burying herself deep into the covers, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the memory to leave her alone. Sweat started forming on her brow, leaving her short dirty blonde hair slick against her skin. Thunder roared as the lightning illuminated Caroline's face. She was pale with a zit on her forehead and one on her chin. Caroline also had a oddly shaped scar on her left cheek. Caroline groaned as she turned on her side, desperate to escape the sound of maniacal laughter haunting her. Caroline never could forget that night. She remembered being terrified, frustrated and hurt. Caroline was only thirteen when it happened. The night her sister died. The night that the sister she knew disappeared and became something else. Caroline had been there that night.

Ace Chemicals.

10:30 p.m.

"Please! Dont do it Harls! Don't listen to him!" A thirteen year old Caroline screamed. Harleen looked at her baby sister sadly and said "It's going to be okay sweetie! He's not going to hurt us! "She said. The green haired man beside her laughed maniacally before looking straight into Caroline's fearful hazel eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll let you say your goodbyes! "Joker said his eyes cold and unforgiving. Caroline, desperate pleaded once again "Please Harley! Don't! He's crazy he'll kill you! "She cried. But Harleen wasn't listening. "It's going to be ok! I love you Carrie. "Harleen said. Caroline hugged her tightly and sobbed uncontrollably. Caroline felt her heart tearing in two. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Where was Batman? Why was she all alone? Was fate against her? Suddenly Harleen was torn away from Caroline and forced into the arms of Joker who seemed annoyed. "That's enough of the mushy stuff! Now where were we?" He said. But Caroline wasn't listening, her pleas and tears were ignored. Just as Harleen was about to jump into the vat of toxins below Caroline screamed "Harley No! Please! " she screamed. Joker simply laughed at her, "She's not listening to your pathetic cries brat! In fact she just might forget you ever existed! " with that he threw his head back laughing. Caroline just cried, it was over, she lost. Harleen took one last look at her baby sister and said "I love you Carrie. " And jumped headfirst to her death. "NOO! HARLEEN! "Caroline screamed. She sat there shaking from sobs, she looked up and saw Joker grinning madly and walked towards her. Caroline was quick on her and started backing away in horror, she knew what came next, it was either run or die. And Caroline didn't want to die, so she did what any sane kid would do. She ran, She ran as fast as she could, not looking back. She didn't know if he was chasing her, or if he figured she was a waste of time and gave up. Caroline made it outside realizing it had gotten dark, fast. Clothed only in a light blue long sleeved sweater and a grey skirt with knee high socks she walked down an alley feeling a sense of dread. 'He's gonna find me! He's gonna kill me like Harls!' Caroline thought afraid. At the thought of her sister her throat tightened and hot tears started pouring down her cheeks, she had lost her only family left, the only one who never abandoned her. Caroline sat down in the dark alley crying. Her body shook from the sobs. It was funny, the only that damned Batman was needed he had turned his back on her. Why? Wasn't saving people his job? Or was he just a coward in a mask? Caroline once believed in the Batman, but now it seemed as though she overestimated him. Maybe he was just a nuisance after all. Was it that he was afraid of the Joker? At that Caroline's grief turned to silent anger and betrayal. In her grief she realized superheroes weren't real. They were just cowards! Cowards in stupid little tights! Caroline realized if you wanted something done you had to do it yourself! She would have her revenge. Caroline allowed the darkness into her soul. She couldn't and wouldn't let Joker destroy her, No. She would destroy him. Caroline was so lost in her anger she didn't notice the drunken man in front of her. "Waz a pretty little thing like you doin' here? "He slurred. When she didn't answer he pulled her roughly to her feet causing her to yelp. "Let go of me you weirdo!" Caroline yelled beating at his chest. The man growled and punched her causing her to cry out. Caroline was knocked to the kicking and screaming. The man got frustrated and beat her till she was barely conscious. He smirked as he started to tear at her sweater but before he could finish Caroline saw a dark cat like figure wrap something that looked like a whip around his neck and forced him away from her. She heard him scream and silence. The figure gently helped her up as Caroline got a look at her savior. She gasped realizing she was staring into the eyes of the one and only Catwoman! "You! You're the- the- " she stuttered. Catwoman smiled "Catwoman. "She said. Caroline's heart pounded nervously in her chest. "Don't you know its dangerous to walk the streets of Gotham this late? "She asked. Caroline looked down feeling woozy, blood starting to drip from her nose, her vision started to blur as she started feeling light headed. "Are you alright!? Hang on it's gonna be okay! "She said. The last thing Caroline said before she blacked out was "Harley. " Then everything went black... tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! I wasn't expecting such a huge response! You guys like this? Well that's just awesome! If you want you can suggest some ideas and i'll see what i can do! Thank you for the support! You have made my first time amazing! Hope you'll like this next one!**

Chapter 3: Where's My Sister?

Four years later, Gotham City

2016

Caroline Quinzel sat atop a roof watching the bustling streets of Gotham. She was deep in thought, thinking about her sister Harley, wondering where she was or if she was even alive. All she knew was that Harley and a couple other villains had vanished. Caroline had to get to the bottom of this. Lucky for her, she had a friend. Selina Kyle or Catwoman, had saved her life the night it happened. Caroline shuddered remembering that alley, when she was nearly assaulted. Since the whole Joker incident, she had frequent nightmares. Catwoman had been the one to take her under her wing, teaching her things she never thought would be useful, but with her sister missing Caroline was glad she had met Catwoman. Caroline had also learned to hack into computers and other electronic devices. Caroline used these abilities to fight people she hated most, scammers, liars and overall thieves. Caroline sighed and pulled her leather jacket tight around her lithe body. Caroline made it to the nightclub. Rumor had it that Joker owned the club and that her sister Harley had been working as a dancer there. Caroline had decided to check the place out in hopes for a lead. She grappled up to the rooftop of the club searching for a way in. The roof was heavily guarded by henchmen so she knew she had to be careful or they'd more than likely shoot her. Caroline slowly made her way towards one lonely henchman and without warning, whacked him on the head with her crowbar as hard as she could. He fell to the ground unconscious, Caroline sighed in relief and said Night night. " She took off towards a open window on the roof which showed the inside of the hideout. "Bingo." Caroline whispered to herself and looked inside to see two henchmen talking to each other. "Have ya found anything yet Dave? " one henchmen asked. "Nope! Nothin! It's like she just vanished! " The henchman Dave said. The other henchman sighed and said "Boss won't be happy about this. " Then Dave,getting an idea said "Wait! Didn't the boss say she had a sister? Wouldn't she know somethin'? " the other henchman shrugged his shoulders and replied "Probably, but he hasn't said anything about going after her. " As they continued their conversation, Caroline got lost in thought, Why did he want Harley? Couldn't he break some other woman? Why did it have to be her sister? He couldn't possibly care about her! All these questions made her head hurt. Whatever it was, she needed to get to the bottom of it! So without further adieu, Caroline pulled herself through the window and began her search. The room was completely dark, so she had to use her cell phone as a light source. 'There has to be something! 'She thought frustrated. Suddenly she heard a noise and gasped seeing a henchman standing right behind her! "Hold it right there kid! " he yelled. Caroline smirked as he pointed his gun at her. "Why don't you tell me where my sister is? "She said. The man laughed, "You must be really stupid kid! "He replied. Caroline glared before dodging a hailstorm of bullets. "So you wanna play rough huh?" She yelled. Caroline grabbed her duffel bag to find a weapon, and lucky for her she had some ninja stars available ,courtesy of Catwoman. Caroline took three of them in one hand and while her opponent reloaded his weapon, and threw perfectly aimed ninja stars at him, one hitting his hand, his eye and his leg. He cried out, gun falling out of his hand as Caroline came out of her hiding spot and kicked him swiftly in the jaw knocking him down. She smiled smugly and "Now! How about you tell me where my sister is? Or do you wanna repeat? "She asked grabbing his shirt collar. "I don't know nothin! I swear! "He said. Caroline growled before she slapped him hard,leaving marks on his cheek. "What did he do to Harley?! Tell me dammit! "She cried frustrated. Finally he seemed to break and responded in a shaky voice "W-we thought she was at Arkham b-but they moved her! I swear! I don't know! " Caroline sighed in annoyance, "Well i guess our little meeting has ended! Tell your boss I'm coming for him!" And with that she punched him hard on the face knocking him out. With that, Caroline escaped the hideout with one thing on her mind 'If the Bat didn't take her to Arkham, then where? ' tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up guys? Im a bit nervous about this next chapter, but you might like it! I don't how well I'll write the Joker or Harley because i've never written these two before, but im gonna try. Unfortunately Harley's not in this chapter, it's all Joker! I think i can write a good riddler though since im a huge fan! Im going by the Gotham version since im more familiar with him. Part of it will be joker anyway! I'm also introducing another character as well! You may remember him as the spiky black haired dude with a limp! Anyways enjoy and thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 4: The Fox.

Gotham City 9:00 P.m.

Location: Joker's Club.

The night club loomed menacingly, multi colored lights flashing in the windows. Inside Joker sat in his office glaring at one of his henchmen furious. "What do you mean she escaped!?" He yelled. "Boss did you see what happened to Dave? She was just too fast! "The man said. Joker growled in frustration, "She's just a stupid kid who thinks i can be intimidated! She doesn't realize how easy i could kill her if it wasn't for her damn sister! " Joker yelled. It was true, Harley made him promise not to kill her sister but weren't promises made to be broken? He thought of how easily he could kill that little brat, snap her neck, stab her, cut her up and feed her to the wolves! Joker sighed in frustration as it took over again. That annoying feeling that he had when he thought about Harley. It was so stupid, how could he have these feelings when he thought he buried them? It wasn't what anyone called 'love' no, it was something else entirely but it definitely wasn't hate either. He reserved that for her brat sister Caroline. "Boss! We found her! We know where she is! "Joker's right hand Jonny Frost said. Joker's face perked up before saying, "Where's my little Fox? "He asked. Jonny nearly shuddered at his tone of voice but he knew not to show fear. "She's at the Iceberg Lounge, Fish's old club. " Jonny said. Joker's sick smirk grew even wider, "So, Fox thinks she can hide behind her feathered friend huh? We'll see about that! "With that Joker rounded up his men, and they prepared for their little field trip.

Meanwhile, at The Iceberg Lounge.

Caroline went inside the club, hoping to find her friend. He had asked her to meet him, saying it was important. Caroline made her way through the grinding bodies poking her head up from the crowd of people. Despite being only sixteen years old she had learned how to make fake ID's, plus she could also be very 'persuasive' simply by breaking a few bones. People were very spineless these days! Caroline groaned in frustration till she saw a familiar head of spiky black hair,she smiled and rushed towards the fancy dressed limping man. "Ossie! "She cried, throwing her arms around his neck hugging him. "Caroline! I'm pleased you could make it! My men didn't give you any trouble did they? "Oswald asked. Caroline removed her arms from him smiling, she remembered when she first met Oswald. She had been fourteen, and had been out with Selina at the time. Selina made her stay outside to wait for her, but Caroline got bored waiting and just went in the club looking for her. Long story short she met Oswald and talked with him for awhile, and thanks to him she was able to get leads on her sister. They'd been friends ever since. Caroline sighed shaking herself from her thoughts and said "Nope! Not at all. "She said smiling. Oswald just smirked before he led her to a booth where they both sat to talk. "So, have you found anything yet on Joker? Did he-" she gulped. "Did he have something to do with Batman taking her?" She asked nervously. God,why was she so nervous? She had to be strong. Harley wouldn't want her to worry. Oswald sighed, he knew from experience what she was going through, his mother had been kidnapped and killed by former mayor Theo Galavan. And now it seemed like history was repeating itself. Only this time on a young innocent child. Granted, he knew she wasn't really innocent, at least not anymore. Oswald knew she didn't like being pitied, or portrayed as weak, but Oswald couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sympathy. To be honest, Oswald would rather kill that insane clown himself, but Caroline had insisted on doing it alone, saying it was her revenge, not his. Oswald smiled at her before he spoke "Well, i'm not exactly sure yet. Arkham has sealed every file making it impossible for anyone to find anything. But i think i can come up with a way around this, but it may take some time. "Oswald said. Caroline sighed and said "Ossie, im not sure we have much time he could-" suddenly the doors opened and shots were fired. People ran screaming, as men with ,she guessed clown masks forced their way in shooting everyone in their 's when Caroline heard that voice, the voice that penetrated her nightmares, "Little Foxie! Where are you? "Joker called. Upon hearing the voice, Oswald grabbed Caroline and attempted to escape with her saying "We gotta get out of here! I know a way out. "Caroline ran with Oswald careful not to be seen,but unfortunately Joker spotted them, "Where do YOU think YOUR going? "He yelled. Despite Caroline's protests Oswald before he glared at the psycho clown in front of him "Leave her alone Joker! Haven't you done enough? "Oswald yelled feeling his anger rise to dangerous levels. Joker just laughed, "Aww! Pengy's trying to protect the little Fox huh? HAHAHA! "He laughed. Oswald glared, "I Said Get Out! You've given her enough trouble!" Suddenly a shot rang out hitting Oswald in the shoulder. "OSWALD! "Caroline screamed. Feeling it was time to retreat, Oswald despite his injury grabbed Caroline shielding her from the gunfire and ran down stairs to the basement Joker close behind. Oswald and Caroline finally made it to the basement where a lone small window sat. Oswald realized he had to make a choice and fast. He knew she could handle herself but he also knew Joker and his men could overpower her and he didn't want to take that risk. "Caroline, i want you to go. You can easily fit through that window. "Oswald said. Caroline looked at him in disbelief, did he seriously think she should leave without him? "Oswald no! I can't! I can take him!" She pleaded. Oswald glared at her. Caroline was the most stubborn teenager he had ever met! Having her around was always like having a stubborn, grumpy, hormonal teenage daughter. And Oswald couldn't afford to lose someone else he considered family. The moment was short lived when they heard footsteps getting closer. "Caroline Please! I'll be fine! Just go alright? "He begged. Caroline sighed before she finally caved. She hugged him tears started to brim in her eyes, as she felt she was about to lose someone else to the madman. "Don't die! "She whispered. Oswald simply kissed her forehead and said "I'll be okay. I've handled worse. "With Caroline quickly made her escape. She forced her way out just as Joker stormed in aiming his gun at Penguin. "Where is she fish breath?" Joker yelled. Oswald smirked and said, "Wouldn't you like to know? "Joker growled and hit him with the gun. "Tell me or I'll break your other leg! "Joker sneered. Oswald spat out the blood pooling in his mouth before glaring at the green haired psychopath. "I'm not saying shit! "Oswald yelled. Joker groaned in frustration before he simply whacked him on the head with the gun, knocking him out. Joker stormed outside angrily, that stupid little brat eluded him again! Joker realized if he was gonna catch a fox, he would need some help. Of course, the only person that could possibly help was the most annoying and arrogant son of a bitch he ever met! Joker just hoped he could get him to work for him without killing him. TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow! I didn't expect so many reviews! Well i hope this ones good. I have got major confidence issues and i'll be honest, im extremely nervous never gotten this far in a story before! In this Chapter im introducing riddler! I hope you'll like it!**

Chapter 5 : Survivor

Caroline ran from the Lounge, not looking back. The henchmen outside of the Lounge attempted to shoot her, but she easily dodged their bullets and fired back, her ninja stars hitting them hard. Caroline jumped on her motorcycle and sped off, dodging passing vehicles in her way. One henchman chased her in his car, but Caroline was faster, and steered the motorcycle in different directions each time they attempted to catch her. Finally Caroline escaped, unscathed. Caroline sighed as she pulled up to her apartment and went inside and in to her bedroom. Caroline slid down the door,in tears. Joker did it again! He took another person she loved again. Caroline sobbed hard, she didn't know if Oswald made it out alive or if he was gone too. Caroline wished she never got too close, she wished Joker was dead, she wished her sister was here with her,she wished they never came to Gotham! Caroline screamed her pain to the heavens, begging for some kind of relief. Finally the anger and darkness took over her already destroyed heart and soul and she grabbed the nearest object and stabbed it with a knife she always kept in her room, the pillow in her hand was stabbed violently, stuffing flying everywhere. Caroline tore into it screaming, luckily her aunt was out drinking. Caroline finally stopped breathing heavily, her knife clattering to the floor and she broke down. That was the day what little innocence that she had died. And was replaced with a part of her that was kept in a cage for too long, a violent , deadly part of her that lived and breathed hatred. Caroline felt her alter self consume her. Caroline let it in,she let it fill her mind and soul. The last thing she thought before she allowed it in was,'He'll regret this! 'Then the cold set in.

Meanwhile, At Joker's club.

2:30 a.m.

Joker paced back and forth, his idiot henchmen attempted to shoot the kid down, thinking that would stop her! No, she would've been killed! 'Wait, why should I care?! Stupid little-' Joker was broken out of his train of thought by a loud knock. "What is it!?" He yelled in annoyance. "Boss! We found him! "A voice said. Joker sighed saying, "Bring him in." Suddenly the door opened and a young man with brown hair combed to the side,wearing glasses and a green sweater with a white shirt underneath and grey slacks entered the room. "Glad you could make it Nygma. "Joker said sarcastically. Edward Nygma simply gave him a look before saying, "What's this about Joker? "He said as Joker walked to his desk and took out a picture and slid it across the desk towards Edward. "I need you to find this kid. She attacked one of my men and quite possibly hold the key to helping me find Harley. "He explained. Edward took the picture in his hand, in the picture, there was a young woman holding hands with a teenage girl no older than twelve or thirteen. Edward read the back of the picture which read 'Harleen and Carrie Moving Day!' scrawled in black ink. Edward looked back at Joker and said, "Isn't that Harley's sister? I'm sure you Caroline aren't on good terms. " Joker just rolled his eyes, "Yes that's her! Look can you find the brat or not? "He said getting frustrated. Edward simply smirked and said, "What's in it for me? "Joker glared at him and said, "How about i don't blow your brains out? That good? " he asked. Edward shot him a dark look and said "Alright fine! But it won't be my fault if she tries to kill you." Edward said. After making their agreements, Edward left Joker's office to begin his search but not without muttering, "Sloppy ignoramus! " under his breath. Edward had heard about the youngest Quinzel girl, rumor has it, she goes by the name Fox and that her talents even rival that of his! Of course Edward thought no one was better than him, but the fact that a teenager had skills like his made him curious. Was she as good as they say? Was she as smart and clever as they said? Whatever the answer is, he'll just have to test her! Edward decided he would have to find her basic information, including whereabouts, and who she associated with. Edward just hoped that Caroline was as good a survivor a people say, because one wrong move and she could die. But somehow Edward knew she could survive, if she could easily slip under the Joker's nose without getting killed than who knew what she was capable of! Edward smiled to himself as he started up his car and drove off into the night. TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Yipee! You guys are awesome! So last chapter i hope was good. I hope joker was sorta spot on. Sorry if i've been slow with updates. I've been trying to get inspiration! Also schools closing in so yeah! High school can be a real drag! So anyways our cute riddler will be meeting the awesome Fox known as Caroline Quinzel! So get out the popcorn and root beer cause this will be the official start of one hell of a ride! I will try and space this out thank you for telling me by the way! Anyways here we go!**

Chapter 6: Riddle Me This!

Caroline slowly opened her eyes, and stood up in her bed. She had no recollection of what happened, except for the destroyed pillow at her side. 'Oh god! What did i do? If aunt Maggie sees this im dead! ' she thought to herself anxiously. Then the memories came back to her, hitting her in full force.

Oswald had been attacked by the Joker and Caroline didn't know if he even tried to push that memory to the side, telling herself it would only hurt her more. It hurt less when she buried the painful memories. But somehow they always resurfaced. Caroline sighed, looking out her window. It was now morning and she believed her aunt had already come home from her night at the bar. Caroline didn't totally despise her aunt, she just didn't like how she was treated. Sure, kids like her had to do chores and such, but her aunt really did use her as a housekeeper. Caroline's bedroom was definitely not satisfactory either. It was basically just a room with a bed, one curtain less window, plain wallpaper that was peeling off and hard wooden floors. But Caroline still considered it home. Caroline sighed as she got up, breathing heavily. Thoughts of Oswald and her sister being taken racing through her mind. She felt the need to grieve but stopped herself, no she couldn't do that. Not yet. She had to fight it. "Caroline! Get ready we're going to wal mart in ten minutes! "Maggie called. Caroline pushed the thoughts behind her and got up.

Meanwhile back with Edward.

The alarm clock rang throughout the apartment causing a very disheveled Edward Nygma from his deep slumber. 'Ugh! What time is it? ' he thought to himself and grabbed his cellphone to look at his cellphone. It read 9:10 am. Edward groaned loudly and got up stumbling into his bathroom. He made a face at himself in the mirror, his brown hair was all messy and sticking up from bed head. He tried to fix his hair, but it was futile. 'Guess it's a nice hot shower for me. 'He thought. Smiling to himself Edward went to his stereo to put on his favorite music. So what? Ed loves to listen to music while he showers! Ed's favorite artist happened to be Selena Gomez. His favorite song by her 'We Own The Night' now blasted through the speakers. Edward sighed, if anyone knew what he liked to listen to he'd never hear the end of it. So with that Ed took his shower and got ready. Deep inside he was excited, he was about to get a glimpse of the Fox! Could he break her? Was she really that good at what she did? Was she as nuts as her sister? Maybe, Maybe not! From what he heard she was a a brilliant escape artist! But Edward could outsmart an escape artist.

Edward got out of the shower and got dressed in a white button down shirt, with a deep blue sweater and beige slacks. He was about to make his appearance at Wal Mart where he was told his target was headed. Edward left his hideout and checked to make sure there were no unwanted 'Flying Night Rats' waiting for him. Edward didn't want the annoying bat to ruin his visit, but then again the bat never made an appearance during the day so he should be good. Edward got into his car and pulled out of his parking space. He basically lived in a old apartment out of the way in the city where no one asked questions. As he drove he tried to come up with some good riddles for The Fox. He smirked to himself, he had a challenge room all ready for her and couldn't wait to see her try it. Finally Edward arrived at Wal Mart, walking in looking around himself making sure no one recognized him. Edward had some syringes on him that he would use to knock her out when he was ready. Edward was now wearing a trench coat with a hat and a scarf that covered his mouth. He grabbed these before he left the house. Edward took out the picture he had of Harley's kid sister and began his search. After a few dead ends, he believed he finally found her. The teen he had found fit the description of the girl in the photo.

Caroline sighed, bored as her aunt dragged her through the store. They had hardly exchanged a word when they came to the store. Caroline was so deep in thought she didn't notice the awkward looking man watching her. "Caroline! Lets go! We need to get school clothes! Stupid child! "Maggie said as she grabbed her niece roughly pulling her through the aisle.

Edward watched as the middle aged woman dragged his target through the aisle a bit annoyed. This woman was an outright brute! How could someone with Fox's supposed intelligence live with her? No wonder she was attracted to minds such as his former friend Oswald and Selina. He looked at his watch, and smiled widely. Show Time! Quickly Ed grabbed his cell and dialed his henchmen. "Move into your positions now! And hurry up you buffoons! "Ed hissed. Edward also hurried into his own position just as his men started to break into the store causing everyone to panic and scream.

Caroline gasped as shots were being fired, people screaming and dying, her own aunt pushed her to the ground and cowardly ran off. "Aunt Maggie?!" She screamed. 'Oh Shit! Not again! Not again! ' her mind screamed. 'Carrie! You gotta run! ' her inner self yelled. Finally getting her legs working she ran. As she tries to escape, the men that broken in wore question marks on their suits. Caroline , realized who had invaded the store. 'The Riddler? What the hell is he doing here?' She thought. She was so deep in thought she didn't see Riddler himself attempt to grab her,luckily she caught him just in time and punched him in the nose with a audible crack. Caroline tried to run but he grabbed her ankle, "Okay asshole! You asked for it!" Caroline shouted. She kicked at him, hitting his face. "Shit! "He cursed. Edward was starting to get uber pissed. Caroline ran until Riddler finally grabbed her forcing her to the ground with him on top of her. Caroline looked up at him in annoyance, "What do you want? "She shouted. Riddler smirked before he said "What i want the poor have, the rich need and if you eat it you'll die. " Caroline looked at him confused, before she got it "Nothing? But then why- "she was cut off by Riddler reaching into his pocket and grabbing a syringe filled with a clear liquid. "Uhh what the- " Riddler cut her off again, saying "Apologies in advance! "Before she felt the stab of the needle into her jugular. Caroline tried to fight it off but failed, the last thing she remembered was being hastily lifted up and carried away before everything went black. TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Riddle Me This prt 2

Caroline groaned as she slowly woke up. She had no memory of what had happened, despite a deep feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly the lights flashed bright, making her cry out and stumble backwards, shutting her eyes. When Caroline opened her eyes, the lights dimmed to a green glow allowing Caroline to get a better look at her surroundings. The entire room was green, with painted question marks on each side of the wall. That's when Caroline remembered what happened, she had been kidnapped by the Riddler! And she was in one of the challenge rooms! Suddenly, the sound of a speaker turning on filled the room and caused Caroline to look up. "Hello sleepy head! I hope you're well rested!" Riddler's voice spoke. Caroline huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance before saying, "I thought you didn't want anything from me? Why am i here? "She asked. Caroline had heard of the Riddler before. She also knew of his annoying penchant for riddles. Caroline believed it was best to just play the game and not piss him off, lest she end up dead. It was a strategy taught to her by Oswald, when he had faced down both Maroni and Falcone. She remembered the story well, he always told her stories of his survival and how he came to be the mob boss he was today. You could say Caroline had been inspired. Even Selina had done the same thing for her. Both of them had trained her for times like this and Caroline was glad she had listened.

Edward Nygma now in his full on Riddler suit, smirked to himself. He now had the famous Fox in his clutches! Could things get any better? He knew he had to contain his excitement, but one thing he had remembered was the fact that she knew his old friend, Oswald Cobblepot. It was amazing! Edward spoke into the microphone again, "I'm sure you're aware of who i am miss Fox? "

Caroline felt her heart pounce in her chest, she wasn't scared. She was just nervous. Nobody's ever survived Riddler's challenges, but she thought she could. She had to. Caroline remembered Oswald telling her something about him before. Oswald told her how Ed liked to challenge people with riddles, hence the name Riddler. From what Caroline heard no one ever tangoed with Riddler and survived. But Caroline knew she could survive, all she had to do was answer a few riddles right? "Ready for the first one?" Riddler asked arrogance in his voice. Caroline smirked and said, "bring it on Riddles!"

It wasn't that Caroline wanted to do this, but that she had to. If she refused, Riddler would kill her and she was no use to Harley dead. Caroline felt her heart beat faster, and breathed deeply. 'You can do this Carrie.' she told herself. If there was one thing Caroline was, it was a fighter, and she never backed down even when someone thought she'd fail. She had to do this. For Harley.

Edward was surprised at Caroline's willingness, and became even more fascinated by her. He could tell she was going to be a fighter. Edward smirked to himself and said, "We'll start with something easy! I know how well you are physically, and i want to see it in action! " he said. Edward decided he wanted to save the best for last, and he believed her intelligence would probably stun him. But Edward would always believe he was the master of wit.

Caroline looked puzzled by this, and replied "Wait! I figured you'd start giving me a series of riddles? " she felt nervous, and curious at the same time. Riddler wanted to see her athletic skills? It wasn't that she couldn't do it. Caroline tried to remember the things Selina had taught her. "Always go for the eyes! " she had said. "Ready? " Riddler asked. Caroline smirked and said, "do your worst! " Caroline prepared herself, and got into her stance.

Edward smirked to himself, this would be fun! "Careful little fox! Things are about to HEAT up! " he said and with that he pressed a button on the controls.

Suddenly, Caroline heard a rumbling sound, and saw small flamethrowers come through each side of the wall. Caroline jumped to the floor as jets of fire shot through the guns, covering her head with her hands. 'Shit! Shit! SHIT!' Caroline thought to herself. She looked up at the far corner of the room and saw a green lever with a green question mark above it. 'That could shut it off! ' Caroline realized. Slowly and carefully, she crawled towards the lever, ignoring the searing heat from the flames. She coughed, the smoke making it hard for her to see. She knew Selina had been through something similar to this, but she hadn't told her much. Finally, Caroline made it through the flames and quickly pulled the lever. The jets of flames stopped immediately, Caroline sighing in relief. "That wasn't much of a physical challenge Riddles! "She quipped, knowing it would piss him off.

Edward Nygma had watched in disbelief as Caroline had easily disabled his death trap. He inwardly groaned, 'Why did I put a switch in there? Stupid stupid stupid! ' he thought, agitated. "I'm only getting started! " Edward growled.

"I'm only getting started! " Riddler had said. Caroline scoffed in response, "Oh really? " she said. Caroline knew she had to think fast, and more unsavory surprises awaited her. Caroline had had to fight through spikes coming out of the walls practically fighting her way through the physical challenge maze. Eventually Caroline made it, although narrowly she had survived.

Edward couldn't believe she had survived all his death traps! No one ever beat him! Except maybe Batman but he didn't count because he always cheated. Caroline didn't use any fancy gadgets! He had taken them to be sure of that. But at least now came the fun part! Testing her intelligence! Besides, how could a fox prove to be smarter than the king of puzzles? Edward grinned to himself and said, "Now the real game begins! " he said. "You are now going to be tested on your intelligence! I'll have you answer a series of riddles! If you can answer them correctly, you'll survive! If not, oh well! " he explained.

Caroline nearly groaned in frustration, but then she thought of what Oswald or Selina would do. Oswald would definitely beat Riddler, but could she? Only one way to find out! "Ask away Riddles. "Caroline said.

Edward smirked at her response. She couldn't possibly know anything about riddles! He would easily beat her! "Ready? " he asked.

Caroline took a deep breath, 'Lets get this over with! 'She thought to herself. "Yes. "She said. "First riddle! If i drink i die, if I eat i'm fine. What am i? "He asked. Caroline thought about it for a minute, she knew she had to answer fast. She knew Riddler would kill her if she didn't answer quickly. "Tick tock! "He said. Caroline sighed, before she got it! Fire! "Fire! It's fire! "She cried. She and Harley used to play riddle games so she knew a couple. There was a long pause, before Riddler finally spoke, "Correct. " he said sounding shocked. Caroline sighed in relief, and waited. "Next one! A nightmare for some, a savior i come. I form in an instant and last a lifetime. What am i? "Riddler asked. Caroline got nervous, she was never told this one. Wait! Didn't Penguin hear this one? He used to tell her riddles too! What was the answer to this one? 'Come on Carrie! Think! ' she told herself. Caroline tried to remember, wait that's it! Memories! "Memories! "Caroline cried. She heard a slight gasp of shock from the intercom. Caroline felt her heart beat violently, she couldn't tell whether it was fear or excitement. Finally Riddler responded, "Correct. Again. "He said lowly. Caroline smirked to herself, she couldn't believe she was beating him! Excitement bubbled up in her chest, making her feel brave. She could do it! Caroline hadn't had this much fun since, well, ever!

Edward felt a bit frustrated, yet he also felt something else. Happiness? Why was he happy about losing to a teenager? And why did it seem as though she was enjoying herself? Edward couldn't figure it out. Perhaps it had something to do with when he worked at the GCPD? And no one ever enjoyed his riddles! Was she trying to play him as a fool? He didn't know the answers to these questions, but he could always figure it out! 'Riddle me this, Riddle me that. What is the mystery behind the Fox? 'He thought to himself.

TIME SKIP

A few riddles later and Caroline had solved all ten riddles and was now finding her way out of the challenge maze. She eventually came across a door with a question mark above it and a note by a password terminal that read 'Crack the code and enter. 'Caroline groaned to herself. 'Man, this guy really does love puzzles!' She thought to herself. It took a few tries but Caroline finally hacked into the system and unlocked the door. Caroline prepared herself for what was about to happen and slowly opened the door, only to be greeted by the Riddle Man himself. "Hello Caroline! " TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**hello people! Well i have been making slow updates and im sorry. Im running out of ideas! But i do have big plans for this story so don't worry! Not going anywhere! This chapter will be good! And thank you so much for your kind words! I didn't expect to write Riddler so well! Maybe it's because im a riddlerette.. what im really nervous about is writing joker. Anyways let's hope this isn't a disaster!**

Chapter 8: Meeting The Riddler.

"Hello Caroline! " Riddler said with a smug look. Caroline rolled her eyes, and said, "Why am i here Riddles? " she said. Caroline hoped Riddler had a damn good reason for kidnapping her and making her do a challenge room that nearly killed her. Riddler just smirked and said "All in good time little fox!" Riddler led Caroline to a small kitchen with a dining area. Edward knew he had to play his cards right if he wanted to get this little fox's attention. But first Edward needed to earn her trust. And he knew that wouldn't be easy. Then again, he always loved a challenge. Edward pulled a seat from the dining table and sat down with Caroline taking a seat across from him. "Why am I here Riddles? There has to be a reason! "Caroline said annoyance in voice. "You're looking for your sister right? " he asked. Caroline froze, "How did you know? " she asked lowly. Questions buzzed in Caroline's skull. How did he know about her sister? What did he want with her?

"I know enough." Ed replied. He wasn't going to tell her exactly what he knew, that would just ruin the fun! He smiled to himself. Just then Caroline saw what looked to be a photograph on the table. She picked it up and to her shock it was a picture of her and Harley when they first moved to Gotham. "Where did you get this!?" She screamed. Edward stood there in shock as Caroline grabbed him and shoved him against the wall. "Answer me! "She yelled. Edward breathed deeply and tried to tell her what he knew. When finished explaining, Caroline was beyond pissed! He seriously had the balls to beg HER to help HIM? Unbelievable! Caroline decided she would play his game, but he wasn't going to beat her, not this time! This time Caroline was going to play the game her way. Caroline looked at Edward and said, "Take me to him. "

Edward smirked in response, things just got interesting! TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**hi! You guys are the greatest! I'm sorry i haven't updated much! Unfortunately my cellphone which is the only way i can write this story will be shut off soon. I don't know for how long it will be off for because my mom has to pay it. I'm only a teenager so yeah and there's also school and I've got the worst teacher ever! But as soon as it gets turned back on i will continue this! Again I'm sorry for the inconvenience and i know you were all expecting a new chapter and you'll get one. Things just have to get taken care of first. Well, i'll return soon, til then have a good night everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys. I'm sorry this fic has been dead for so long, I've just lost inspiration! However i do have inspiration for a new story, it's a Gotham fic! Crossed over with nightmare on Elm street. Again really sorry!**


End file.
